fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruna Romano
Bruna Romano is the feisty female member of the Romano Family Quartet. She is the one of Papa Louie's customers who first debuted in Papa's Pizzeria, and has since appeared in all the eateria games. She is the accordion player and frontwoman of the family quartet. Appearances Bruna has mid-tone skin and brunette hair, and her eyeshadow is apple green. She wears a red scarf on her head, red beaded necklace, white shirt with light green trim and red skirt with a black belt with green strings, and brown shoes with green laces. Flipdeck Bruna Romano is the feisty accordion player and lead singer for the Romano Family Quartet. She is also the band manager who successfully books all the gigs and heavily promotes the band. Bruna single-handedly organized the massive Manicotti Mandolin Tour which spanned twelve cities in 12 days. Family & Career She is the daughter of Little Edoardo, step-daughter of Olga, female cousin of Gino, and older sister of Carlo. She is the accordion player, lead singer, band manager and promoter of the Romano Family Quartet. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 2 pepperonis (top right) * 4 sausages * 4 olives * 5/8 minutes * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Ketchup * Well-Done Patty * Tomato * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * White Rice * Cheese * Onions * Mild Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Small Vanilla Sundae with Pineapple * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * 6 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria * Blueberry Waffle * Blueberry Syrup * Blueberry Waffle * Whipped Cream * Blueberries * Drink: ** Small Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria * 8 BBQ Boneless Wings * 4 Celery (left) * 4 Red Peppers (right) * Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian Sausage on a Pumpernickel Bun * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Mushrooms * Onions * 3 Tomatoes * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Fizzo ** Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Medium Patty * Mayonnaise * Mushrooms * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Chocolate Cake * Mocha Frosting * Chocolate Drizzle * Cupcake 1: ** Stache Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Creameo Bits ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) ** Streamer (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Candle (Cherry in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Pineapples *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Hazelnut Swizzle, Waffle Cone Wedge, Hazelnut Swizzle *3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Bowtie *Roasted Romana (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *Italian Seasoning *3 Sausages *3 Mushrooms *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Cinammon Roll *Espresso Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Chocolate Chips *White Chocolate Truffle, Hazelnut Swizzle, White Chocolate Truffle Ranks *In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1 she defeated Penny and advanced with Alberto. *In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2 she lost to Cecilia and lost with Alberto. *Pizzeria Rank : 34 *Burgeria Rank : 39 *Taco Mia Rank : 9 *Freezeria Rank : 36 *Pancakeria Rank : 27 *Wingeria Rank: *Hot Doggeria Rank: 38 Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She defeated Penny in her first round, but lost to Cecilia to the next. Trivia *Her favorite foods are fruit, especially bananas and blueberries. *Her appearance resembles that of a woman from classic Italy. *It is implied that she loves wearing the color red, as you can tell by the accessories she wears. *In Freezeria, she is the only Romano Family member with a regular blend on her sundae; Edoardo, Gino and Carlo all have chunky blend on their sundaes. She orders maximum bananas (6) in her Freezeria order. This means that it is one of the hardest to get good points off in this game. *Bruna used to have eyebrows, but she no longer has them. *Despite the speculation that she would return in Papa's Next Chefs 2014, because her younger brother Carlo Romano, was confirmed to join, Bruna did not appear in the competition. Gallery File:Customers_galore.jpg|Bruna waiting in line at Papa's Burgeria. File:30.jpg|Bruna in the Flipline Facebook sidebar File:Bruna_Romano.JPG|Bruna about to give her order in Taco Mia! File:Brunaromanoperfectorder.jpg|Perfect score with Bruna in Hot Doggeria Bruna.jpg|Bruna Romano 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg|???? The Romano Family.png|Bruna with the other Romanos and Olga in the Doggeria poster Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Portrait Waving Romanos.png|Bruna riding the Romano Tour Bus Original.jpg|Bruna Romano in the concept art for Papa's Pizzeria brunaromanoperfectorderinburgeria.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Papa's Burgeria. Romano poster.jpg|Bruna (center right) in the Romano Family Quartet poster Bruna Romano (Taco Mia).png|Bruna's profile picture after earning her Star Customer award Poor Bruna.png|Bruna is not pleased with her pizza. PerfectBrunaRomano.png|Bruna Romano's perfect order in Cupcakeria. Perfect Breakfast for Bruna.png|Bruna's perfect order in Pancakeria Perfect Cupcakes for Bruna.png|Perfect Bruna score in Cupcakeria! bruna and enda.PNG|Bruna and Edna at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding. Bruna Romano in Papa's Pastaria.png (Pastaria) Bruna's Icon Before Star Customer.png Bruna Table Order.jpg|"So Utah!Bruna wants Bowtie,Beefy Bolongnes,Morzarella,Italian Seasong,Sausages and Crosent Roll Okay Pasta - Bruna.png bruna and gino; perfect.png|Bruna with her uncle at the Donuteria References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Romano Family Category:Ppl with bandanas Category:Adults Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Papa’s Pizzeria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Rich people Category:New Year Customers Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Double Worded Customers Category:People with brown hair Category:People with belts Category:People that are skinny Category:People without eyebrows Category:B customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Christmas Customers